I want to go home
by Yozorra
Summary: waktu pulang sekolah kenapa rumahku berganti kepemilikan? kemana mama papa? dan siapa laki-laki yang sekarang ada di mantan rumahku? #AkaFuri [shou-ai]
1. Chapter 1

**I want to go home**

**KnB dan semua tokohnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Bisa dibilang Indo!AU, bahasa ngga baku, bisa jadi ooc dan typo**

**AkashixFurihata**

**.**

**.**

Untuk hari ini nggak lagi…

Tahu nggak? Aku sudah ngga kuat! Haloo kalian semua!

.

.

Kesekian kalinya dalam setahun ini Furihata lelah, buku diinjak-injak, pensil dipatahkan, penghapus diambil alih hak kepemilikannya, pulpen lenyap entah kemana dan banyak lagi. Mau ngelawan juga percuma, Furihata sendiri dan lawannya banyak. Dilihat dari sudut manapun itu tidaklah seimbang.

"Haahhh.." sudah ketiga kali hari ini Furihata menghela nafas.

Kepalanya nyandar di atas meja dan tangan terjulur ke depan. Pensil baru yang disimpen di loker mejanya hilang lagi.

Ngelirik ke kanan ke kiri nyari pelakunya juga percuma, semua murid di kelasnya bisa jadi pelaku.

Sebenernya Furihata bukan nggak punya teman, tapi dengan kesialan yang nimpa dia dapet kelas yang beda sama temen-temennya. Dan sialnya lagi kelasnya diisi sama orang-orang yang emang punya nafsu membully yang lemah.

Bukannya Furihata lemah juga, tapi karna nggak ada temen yang akrab dan selalu sendiri jadilah ia bahan bullyan yang empuk.

"Kapan sih bel istirahat bunyi?" gumamnya lemah. Wajahnya masih nempel di permukaan meja. Tiap detik yang berjalan seperti ngejek dia yang nggak ada teman ngobrol.

"Kenapa Fukuda, Kawahara, Kagami dan Kuroko bisa sekalas? Kenapa aku harus berpisah?" lagi-lagi mengeluhkan keluhan yang sama. Kalau dilihat-lihat emang nggak adil juga, secara keempat sahabatnya bisa ada di kelas yang sama dan dia? Furihata harus ada di kelas berbeda. Seperti dibuang saja rasanya. Batin Furihata berbicara.

PLUK

Ada sesuatu yang mendarat di kepalanya.

Tangan Furihata bergerak ngambil benda itu. Setelah didapat matanya mengernyit jijik.

Sebuah kaus kaki kotor dan bau busuk lah benda itu.

SIALAN!

Batinnya teriak, belum punya nyali teriak beneran.

Kepalanya nengok ke segala arah nyari siapa pelakunya. Dan hebatnya semua temen sekelasnya yang bukan temen masang wajah seakan-akan bukan mereka pelakunya. Furihata menggeram pelan, mau kencang juga nggak berani.

Dia pun beranjak keluar kelas mau ngebuang benda laknat itu. Baunya busuk sebusuk busuknya busuk.

Langkahnya cepet-cepet karena gak tahan baunya, pintu kelasnya dibuka cepet. Dicarinya tong sampah yang biasanya berdiam rapi di depan kelasnya tapi sekarang nggak ada. Kemana dia saat dibutuhkan? Batinnya berteriak keras, wajahnya udah nggak nyantai. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti.

Kakinya melangkah di koridor kelas 1 demi mencari tong sampah, koridor sangatlah sepi karna udah masuk jam pelajaran.

Di depan kelas 1-A ada tong sampah. Furihata langsung ngehampirin senang. Gak pernah dalem hidupnya seseneng ini karna tong sampah.

Benda laknat itupun udah berakhir di perut tong sampah dan Furihata telah mencuci tangannya di toilet. Saat kembali ke kelas betapa terkejutnya ternyata sensei telah tiba dan sedang kusyuk ngajar. Dan hari itu berakhir dengan mengepel toilet kelas 1 untuk Furihata.

Sendirian.

**=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=**

[Furihata POV]

"Furi kamu baik-baik aja kan?" sekarang jam istirahat, dan inilah waktu yang paling indah buatku. Selain bisa keluar dari kelas yang lebih mirip neraka di waktu ini juga aku ngabisin waktu bereng keempat orang itu. Kaya sekarang, aku bereng Kagami, Kuroko, Fukuda dan Kawahara.

"Baik kok," jawabku seadanya karena sekarang emang udah baikan. Di depan ada Kuroko yang nikmatin vanilla milkshake dan Kagami yang makan burger.

"Tapi kemarin kamu bersihin toilet, beneran kamu baik-baik aja?" Kawahara yang lagi ngunyah roti keliatan khawatir, aku cuma bisa ngangguk.

"Jangan bohong lu Furihata, kalau ada apa-apa bilang aja ama gue," mulut Kagami yang lagi penuh roti isi daging dan macem-macemnya ngomong dan belepotan. Kuroko geser-geser jauh karna kecipratan sesuatu dari mulu Kagami.

"Jorok." Yah aku tau kata-kata Kuroko barusan buat Kagami.

"serius ngga apa-apa kok," aku sebisa mungkin ngeyakinin mereka. Karena ngga mau bikin Kagami ribut sama anak-anak kelas. Di atas meja ada sandwich yang belum aku sentuh sedikit pun karena nafsu makan udah ilang.

"Hari ini benda Furihata apalagi yang hilang?" Kuroko nanya sambil natap ke mataku. Tatapannya itu ngga bisa nahan aku buat ngga bilang jujur.

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Penghapus baru,"

"Tuh kan ada yang ganggu lu, tinggal bilang aja sih ke gua Furi ntar kan bisa gue abisin anak-anak kelas lu," Kagami bersuara lagi, kali ngga ada kunyahan dan muncratan. Aku jadi bingung mau bilang apa. Di satu sisi seneng karna Kagami mau belain aku, di sisi lain aku ngga mau Kagami dapet masalah dan dipanggil ke ruang BK.

"Jadi pingin mindahin lu sekelas ama kita biar ngga dijailin lagi," aku Cuma bisa senyum pas denger kata-kata Fukuda barusan. Seandainya bisa pasti aku udah pindah dari dulu kok.

"Tapi Furi walaupun kita ngga bisa apa-apa buat bantuin lu dari bullyan itu tapi jangan sungkan dateng ke kita buat cerita ya," senyuman makin lebar waktu denger Kawahara.

"kita selalu ada kok buat kamu," kali ini Kuroko dan senyum aku makin lebar.

Entah mereka temen yang aneh atau apa mereka tetep temen terbaik yang aku punya. Dan sekarang rasanya lebih mudah lagi buat jalanin semuanya.

**=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=**

Waktu udah nyampe depan rumah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh?

Kenapa rumah yang biasanya aku jadiin tempat tinggal sama mama sama papa hari ini berubah? Mulai dari cat yang diganti warnanya dari biru ke abu-abu, pagernya juga diganti dan tanaman-tanaman hias mama semuanya di taruh di pinggir jalan. Sebenernya ada apa?

Aku yang penasaran pun jalan ke rumah, melihat kesana kemari demi dapetin informasi.

Banyak orang-orang yang ngga aku kenal hilir mudik keluar masuk rumah dari pintu utama, mereka masukin barang-barang baru ke rumah. Mungkin mama bosen sama suasana lama jadi semuanya diganti. Cuma itu sih yang bisa aku pikirin saat ini.

Begitu sampe depan pager banyak yang liatin aku sama tatapan aneh. Emangnya ada apa sama aku?

Dengan takut-takut aku nyoba masuk lebih dalem, dan pas mau masuk ke pintu ada seseorang yang keluar. Dia natap aku dengan kaget dan aku juga.

Kalau dari penampilannya kayanya dia seumuran aku dan lebih tinggi –sedikit.

"Mau nyari siapa?" dia nanya. Suaranya halus dan sopan.

Aku garuk-garuk leher karena bingung, kenapa malah dia yang nanya begitu?

"Mau nyari mama," itulah jawaban yang bisa aku keluarin.

"Mama aku?" dia nanya lagi.

"B-bukan. Tapi mama aku," balasku. Ngapain juga aku nyariin orang yang ngga aku kenal.

"Kenapa nyari mama kamu di sini?" dia malah nanya begitu, bikin aku bingung seketika.

"Ini kan rumah aku," balasku. Dari raut wajahnya dia keliatan bingung.

Kenapa aku ngerasain firasat ngga enak ya? Tiba-tiba dada aku berdebar-debar kenceng dan ini karena takut. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang keluar dari pintu utama, penampilannya rapi seperti wanita karir. Aku pun sempet terpesona buat beberapa saat.

"Seijuro, ada siapa?" wanita itu bertanya, sepertinya sama anaknya yang tadi sempet berbincang-bincang sama aku.

"Ngga tau ma," anaknya membalas. Dan sekarang aku makin bingung ngga karuan. Wanita itu ngeliat kearahku dan wajahnya langsung berubah seketika.

"Kamu anak yang nempatin rumah ini ya?" aku Cuma bisa ngagguk pas wanita itu nanya.

"Aduh bilangnya gimana ya," wanita itu kembali masuk ke dalem rumah, anaknya juga, dan aku harus ngapain?

Ngga lama wanita itu keluar lagi bawa sesuatu yang bikin mataku natap ngga percaya. Sebuah koper yang cukup besar berwarna hitam.

"Ini titipan dari orang tua kamu," kata wanita itu nyerahin kopernya, dan aku neima begitu aja. Sebenernya ini ada apa?

"Maaf ya tapi saya udah beli rumah ini ke orang tua kamu, dan mereka udah pergi tadi pagi dan Cuma ninggalin ini ke saya," perkataan wanita itu bikin aku sesak. Maksud dari semua ini itu apa? Maksudnya mama sama papa pergi itu apa? Mereka pergi kemana? Kenapa aku ngga di ajak?

"Makasih tante," aku pun melangkah pergi sambil menyeret koper peninggalan mama.

Mama kemana ma? Aku bisa nemuin mama di mana?

Setelah jalan cukup lama di atas trotoar aku pun berhenti dan duduk di trotoar.

Aku harus kemana sekarang? Apa mama ngga nyusul ke sekolah buat ngasih tau kalau mau pindah? Terus kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri?

Jangan-jangan?

Aku ngga mau aku ngga mau!

Mana mungkin mama sama papa ninggalin aku sendirian?!

Aku harus kemana? Kemana tempat yang harus aku datengin sekarang?

Rumah aku udah jadi rumah orang lain sekarang dan aku harus pulang kemana?

**Bersambung**

Perlu ada lanjutan apa ngga nih? Kalau ngga perlu aku stop dan kalo perlu aku lanjutin.

Butuh pendapat kalian minna!

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to go home**

**KnB dan semua tokohnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Bisa dibilang Indo!AU, bahasa ngga baku, bisa jadi ooc dan typo**

**AkashixFurihata**

**dkk**

**Big Thanks to : Byuubee, Reiya Sapphire, Neriyura, UruruBaek, V Vee-chan dan BlueBubbleBoom**

**Makasih buat review, fav dan follownya ya. Cerita ini settingnya mirip-mirip Indo!AU jadi buat kelangsungan cerita aku bikin semuanya beda banget sama animenya.**

**.**

**.**

[Furihata POV]

Hari udah semakin sore dan aku udah keliling kesana kemari nyari mama sama papa dan yang aku dapet cuma sia-sia. Aku ngga dapet apa-apa. Banyak yang liatin aku sepanjang jalan, apa aneh ya liat aku bawa-bawa koper begini?

"Mah, Pah, Furi harus kemana?"

Akhirnya koper besar ini aku bawa seret lagi dengan tujuan yang ngga pasti. Mungkin sekarang ke rumah Kagami aja, kebetulan yang paling deket sama jalan ini.

Kami-sama tolongin Furi!

Cape juga nyeret koper kaya gini, biasanya kalau pergi kemana-mana pasti papa yang bakal nyeret koper dan aku cuma gendong ransel yang gak seberapa

Sekian lama berlarut-larut sama pikiran aku yang mikirin mama papa, akhirnya sampe juga di depan rumahnya Kagami. Lumayan besar dan halamannya luas. Aku pun jalan ke depan pager rumahnya, nengok ke dalem lewat sela-sela pager besi. Kok sepi ya? Masa iya dia pergi? Ah jangan sampe deh.

Setelah nengokin kepala 90 derajat aku nemu sesuatu yang aku cari-cari.

Jari telunjuk aku udah neken bel sekitar 3 kali tapi kenapa belum ada tanda-tanda Kagami keluar rumah?

"Kagami!" akhirnya aku beraniin buka suara.

Kagami cepet keluar dong! Aku udah capek jalan dari rumah –maksudnya mantan rumah.

Ngga dapet respon begini bikin aku putus asa dan duduk di depan pager rumah, ngga peduli mau celana kotor apa ngga.

Sesekali nengok ke belakang buat liat rumahnya Kagami, mana tau dia keluar dengan alasan baru bangun tidur, tapi tetep aja ngga ada perubahan. Mana di sekitar komplek rumahnya juga sepi.

Langit udah berubah warna keorenan, artinya sebentar lagi malem.

Aku mau pulang

Aku mau pulang

Mamah!

Yaampun kenapa Furi nangis? Jangan keluar air mata, Furi ngga mau keliatan cengeng.

**=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=**

[Akashi POV]

Bergulung di bawah selimut adalah pilihan terbaik sekarang. Suhu malem ini rasanya dingin banget. Untung aja semua barang-barang dari rumah lama udah aku rapihin semuanya di kamar baru ini. Cat di sini belum diganti, masih warna hijau muda peninggalan yang punya sebelumnya. Kayanya warna putih bagus buat gantiin cat yang sekarang.

Ada coretan-coratan aneh di dinding yang aku males buat liat itu apa, dan beberapa tempelan stiker ataupun kertas di dinding, bisa diliat itu kaya semacam jadwal pelajaran. Tapi males rasanya buat liat. Sebentar lagi juga aku lepas dan dibuang karna udah jadi sampah.

Aku noleh ke arah pintu, rasanya ada yang dateng. Mungkin mama.

Dan bener, ngga lama pintu kamar kebuka dan mama muncul dari luar.

"Sei, ayo makan malem, mama udah siapin semuanya," sehabis itu mama pergi, dan aku juga cepet-cepet ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan ngga ada siapa-siapa, Cuma mama yang lagi ngambil nasi buat dua piring. Buat aku dan mama kayanya.

"Masak apa ma?" aku bertanya sambil duduk di kursi berhadapan sama mama.

"Sup tahu kesukaan kamu dan mama tambahin bihun di dalemnya," jawab mama sambil ngambilin sup ke piring di hadapan aku. Bahagia rasanya bisa liat mama kaya gini, walaupun papa ngga ada tapi aku tetep seneng karna ada mama.

"Makasih ma," kataku dan mulai nyicipin masakan buatan mama. Hmm.. emang yang terenak.

Mama ngeliat aku sambil senyum. Manis.

Setelah itu mama juga makan, kita berda makan dengan tenang. Aku sesekali ngambil beberapa masakan lain yang dibuat mama.

"Besok kamu sekolah, udah siap kan?" ternyata mama selesai lebih dulu, seperti biasa porsi makannya emang sedikit, terkadang itu yang buat aku khawatir sama kesehatan mama.

Jangan remehin aku ma, mama kaya ngga tahu aja siapa yang duduk di depan mama ini. Aku kan anak laki-laki terhebat yang mama sama papa punya.

Aku senyum, "Pasti ma, semua udah siap kan?"

"Sudah kok, kamu besok tinggal bangun pagi, semua udah mama siapin," balas mama.

Aku udah selesai makan malem, sekarang mama lagi beresin meja makan dan bawain piring kotor ke dapur. Sebagai anak yang baik aku harus bantu mama.

"Ma, Sei aja yang cuci piringnya, mama istirahat aja,"

"Anak baik," mama ngusap rambut aku, dan aku seneng. Walaupun udah besar tapi ini rasanya nyaman dan aku ngga mau bohong.

"Besok sekolah baruku kaya gimana ya?" aku bergumam pelan dengan tangan penuh busa yang lagi ngusap-ngusap piring dan gelas. Satu persatu aku taruh yang udah bersih di tempatnya.

Semuanya selesai dan aku kembali ke kamar buat tidur. Ini emang masih belum larut, tapi badanku terasa lelah banget setelah perjalanan jauh dari kota lain ke sini. Dan aku butuh tidur panjang malam ini.

**=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=**

[Author POV]

"Makasih tante," Furihata nundukin kepalanya setelah di kasih segelas susu hangat sama mamanya Kuroko. Akhirnya setelah berjalan hilir mudik ke sana kemari nyari tempat buat berlindung dari dinginnya malam, rumah Kuroko lah pilihannya.

Kuroko duduk di sofa di depannya, ngeliatin Furi yang masih pakai seragam sekolah.

"Furihata nanti tidur di kamar aku aja," tawar Kuroko

"Terus kamu tidur di mana?" Furihata bertanya setelah susunya habis, kumis putih terbentuk di atas bibirnya.

"Aku bisa sama mama," jawaban Kuroko bener-bener bikin Furihata diem. Seandainya Dia yang ada di posisi Kuroko dia ngga akan bilang begitu, dengan gentlenya Furi bakal bilang 'aku bisa tidur di sofa,'. Tapi itu Cuma seandainya, dan seandainya yang Furi harapin itu ngga akan tersampaikan.

"Beneran ngga papa Kuroko?" Furihata mastiin lagi, mau ngeliat dari tampang Kuroko juga susah, tampangnya sedatar layar android jadi Furi susah nebaknya.

"Beneran," balasannya singkat. Kuroko emang ngga banyak omong kaya Kagami dan dua orang lainnya.

"Mendingan sekarang Furihata mandi aja, di kamar ada kamar mandi bisa di pake kok," Kuroko berdiri dan Furi ngikutin dia sampe ke kamar, "Kamu ada baju sendiri? Kalau ngga pake baju aku nanti," tawarnya. Furihata geleng-geleng buat nolak, dia berpikir barangkali ada baju satu dua biji di dalem kopernya.

"Kalau udah selesai turun ya, kita makan malem," setelah itu Kuroko keluar kamar dan nutup pintunya. Furihata bersyukur banget punya temen sebaik Kuroko. Walaupun dingin dan bertampang datar tapi dia bener-bener baik.

Furihta naruh kopernya di lantai dan mulai buka buat ngeliat apa isi di dalemnya. Lalu dia ambil kaus santai dan celana boxer ngga lupa underwearnya. Dan dia menghabiskan waktu 10 menit buat mandi.

**=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=**

Siang itu Furihata dan kawan-kawannya duduk melingkar di meja kantin. Mereka memandang Furi dengan tatapan iba, Furihata udah cerita semuanya ke mereka karna dia ngga bisa nyimpen masalah ini sendirian.

"Haahh.. aku bingung sekarang harus gimana.." wajahnya ngga bisa nyembunyiin raut sedihnya.

"Apa ngga ada semacam surat atau apaan gitu yang orang tua lu tinggalin?" Kagami bertanya.

Furihata geleng-geleng

"Waktu sebelum berangkat sekolah mereka ngga bilang apa-apa ke lu gitu?" sekarang Fukuda. Di antara mereka ngga ada yang makan sekalipun, karna kehilangan nafsu makan denger semua cerita dari temen mereka.

Furihata geleng-geleng

"Mereka ngga keliatan rapihin barang?"

Furihata geleng-geleng

"Mama lu ngga bersikap lain dari biasanya?" denger jawaban Fukuda mata Furi melebar, seperti nginget sesuatu.

"Kemarin sebelum berangkat sekolah mama meluk ama nyium kening aku," ujar Furi. Semuanya berpikir apa itu tanda perpisahan dari mamanya Furi ya?

Furihata bersandar ke sandaran kursi dan matanya menatap langit-langit kantin. Rasanya lelah sekedar mau bersuara lagi.

"Furi.. maaf ya kemarin gue pergi sekeluarga buat makan di luar. Kalau gue tau lu mau ke rumah pasti gue ngga jadi pergi," kata Kagami, dia ngerasa bersalah juga kemarin makan seneng-seneng sekeluarga sedangkan Furi ke rumahnya butuh bantuan dan dia gaada.

"Ngga papa kok," balas Furi.

**=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=4=12=**

[Furihata POV]

Udah 3 malem aku tinggal di rumah Kuroko, aku makan di sana, mandi di sana, tidur di sana.

Sekarang aku duduk sendirian di kasurnya Kuroko, mungkin dia lagi sama keluarganya di ruang keluarga. Sebelum pergi tadi Kuroko nyuruh aku buat gabung sama dia keluarganya, tapi aku ngerasa mereka butuh privasi.

Lama-lama ada rasa ngga enak juga numpang tinggal begini. Sebaik-baiknya orang tua Kuroko pasti mereka juga ngerasa risih sama orang asing kaya aku.

Mau pergi juga aku ngga tau ke mana.

Mau pulang tapi rumah aku dimana sekarang

Selain itu Kuroko juga ngga ngijinin aku pergi dari rumahnya setelah aku bilang mau pergi.

"Furihata," Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul dari depan pintu, "Ya?" tanyaku. Mukanya datar kaya biasa.

"Ayo sarapan udah siap," dia ternyata ngajak sarapan. Aku pun nyusul dia sarapan. Setelah itu kita beragkat ke sekolah.

At School

"Oh iya aku belum cerita kalau ada murid baru di kelas 1-B?" di jalanan Kuroko nanya, kelas 1-B itu kelasnya Kuroko dan empat temenku yang lain. Aku nanggepin dia Cuma geleng-geleng.

"Dia masuk 2 hari lalu," Kuroko mulai cerita, "Gimana orangnya?" Aku bertanya.

"Dia keliatan jenius," jawab Kuroko. Sepertinya dia ngga bohong.

"Dan setelah ditanya-tanya sama wali kelas saat itu juga murid baru itu jadi ketua kelas," demi apa pun aku ngga percaya, mana maungkin anak baru jadi ketua kelas? Sejenius itu kah?

"Susah dipercaya ya?" Kuroko bertanya lagi, aku garuk-garuk leher karna bingung mau jawab apa.

"Sedikit sih, aneh juga," aku Cuma bisa bales itu.

Kita berdua pun terus jalan sampe beberapa menit kemudian sampai di depan sekolah. Suasana sekolah udah lumayan rame dan berisik. Aku saat ini ngga langsung masuk ke kelas malahan ikut Kuroko ke kelasnya, ya alasannya pasti udah pada tau.

Sampai di depan kelas Kuroko ada Kagami dan Fukuda yang lagi ngobrol di mejanya, haahh enak kayanya bisa sekelas sama mereka. Aku ngga mungkin bohong kalau ada yang nanya aku iri apa engga, jelas aku iri banget. Seribu kali ngeluh pun kayanya ngga akan ngerubah keadaan. Aku ya aku tetep sendiri di kelas 1-E.

Saat itu juga bahu kiriku nubruk sama bahu orang lain, saat lihat siapa orangnya rasanya aku pingin teriak. Gimana engga? Dia orang yang nempatin rumah aku sekarang! Kenapa ada orang ini di sini?

"Oh iya ini yang aku maksud murid baru di kelas 1-B Furihata, namanya Akashi Seijuro,"

**Bersambung**

Perlukah dilanjut atau sampai sini aja?

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to go home**

**KnB dan semua tokohnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Bisa dibilang Indo!AU, bahasa ngga baku, bisa jadi ooc dan typo**

**AkashixFurihata**

**dkk**

.

.

"Ah kamu," dengan santainya orang itu nyapa Furihata, muka Furihata udah keliatan horror.

"Dia temen kamu Kuroko?" Akashi nanya dan Kuroko ngangguk, sedangkan Furihata mulai berjalan mundur, kayanya dia belum siap lagi ketemu orang yang sekarang ngambil hak milik rumahnya.

"Furihata?" Kuroko bertanya karna heran sama reaksi Furihata. Anak itu akhirnya lari ninggalin kelas Kuroko.

Furihata lari ke kelasnya, ngga peduli kelasnya itu kelas neraka atau penjara tapi lebih baik ngga liat muka orang itu. Nafas Furihata pengap begitu sampai di mejanya. Tasnya dilempar sembarangan dan dia duduk dengan muka nyandar di meja.

"Kenapa dia sekolah di sini?" gumamnya pelan. Mood belajarnya hilang seketika, mungkin seharian ini pelajaran apapun ngga akan masuk ke otaknya.

"Dan kenapa dia keliatan akrab sama Kuroko?" Furihata kini gigit bibir bawahnya, tanda bahwa hatinya lagi risau. Matanya natap lurus ke depan, natap papan tulis yang putih bersih karna belum ada coretan dari spidol.

Kemudian pemandangan di depannya berubah, bukan warna putih lagi tapi warna abu-abu kaya warna celana yang dipakainya. Sepertinya ada orang yang berdiri di depannya. Kebetulan Furihata duduk di kursi paling depan.

Kepalanya menegadah ke atas.

"Kenapa murung aja?" sebenernya Furihata ngga pernah berharap disapa dengan orang di depannya. Akhirnya dia pun memlih diam aja dan kembali nenggelamin wajahnya ke meja.

Furihata ngerasa mejanya kaya ketambahan beban, ternyata setelah dilihat orang tadi duduk di atas mejanya.

'Mau apa lagi sih ni orang?!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Furihata males berurusan sama orang ini, sepertinya yang dibilang tadi, diam lebih baik.

"Akhir-akhir ini lu keliatan murung, ada apa sih? Coba cerita," nada suara sih kedengeran perhatian, tapi demi apapun Furihata tau itu cuma palsu. Dan yang bikin dia merinding setengah mati orang itu ngelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Kok diem aja?" elusannya sampe sekarang masih berlanjut dan Furihata ngga tau caranya buat ngehindar. Mukanya masih bersembunyi.

"Jawab dong,"

Furihata diam.

"Hmm gitu ya,"

Furihata dapat firasat buruk, bibirnya dia gigit kuat-kuat.

Mejanya terasa ringan lagi, perempuan aneh itu kayanya pergi ninggalin mejanya. Furihata bernafas lega.

Furihata beraniin buat ngangkat kepalanya, melihat ke depan dan udah ngga ada siapa-siapa lagi. Semakin lega aja perasaannya.

"Eh?"

Di atas kepala berambut coklat milik Furihata ada sesuatu, dia sempet berpikir itu kaus kaki berbau busuk kaya beberapa hari lalu tapi rasanya lebih berat.

"Maaf ya Furihata! Tadi gue abis bersihin sawang di tembok dan Haizaki lempar sapunya ke kepala lu!" Takao berteriak meminta maaf di sebelah Furihata, Furihata mengehal nafas lagi.

"Ya ngga papa," sapu di kepalanya di lempar ke lantai, Furihata berjalan ninggalin kelas. Sepertinya hari ini dia mau bolos pelajaran. Rambutnya di penuhin rumah laba-laba yang kotor.

Furihata berjalan jauhin kelasnya, menuju toilet laki-laki ngelewatin kelas temen-temennya, perpustakaan dan beberapa ruang lab. Dia berjalan sambil menunduk menghindar dari tatapan beberapa orang yang natap dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Furihata masuk ke toilet dan di dalam cuma ada dia seorang, segera dia menuju westafel dan ngebersihin rambutnya dengan bantuan cermin panjang di depannya. Sedikit demi sedikit tangannya ngambil benda rapuh itu dari rambutnya dan buang ke dalam westafel.

Helaan nafasnya kedengeran beberapa kali. Dia udah lelah sama semua ini. Apa ngga ada orang lain yang bisa dijahilin selain dia?

Ckiit

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, pemandangan seseorang yang masuk terpantul dari cermin di depan Furihata. Dan respon Furihata adalah menghela nafas.

"Maaf, kamu ada masalah sama saya?" orang yang masuk menghampiri Furihata, dia Akashi. raut wajahnya keliatan serius saat memandang Furihata. Furihata geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ngga ada kok,"

"Kenapa waktu ngeliat saya seakan-akan saya itu hama buat kamu?"

"Maaf, ngga maksud begitu," Furihata memalingkan mukanya. Sedikit takut ketika bertatapan langsung dengan orang bernama Akashi itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, lebih baik secepetnya bersihin rambutnya dan pergi dari ruangan yang ada orang ini. Pikir Furihata.

Akashi membalikan badannya dan bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan bersilang.

"Kalau ada masalah sama saya jangan sungkan buat bilang," ujarnya, suaranya tenang. Didukung dengan suasana toilet yang sepi. Furihata bingung harus menanggapi kaya gimana.

Dia berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan meninggalkan Akashi secepatnya.

'Aneh'

**=4=12=**

[Akashi PoV]

Niat awal ke toilet mau basuh muka karna rasanya pagi ini ngantuk banget, tapi mendadak niat itu nguap semua. Kenapa sama murid dari kelas 1-B itu? Aku bukan orang bodoh dan buta buat liat sikapnya yang seakan-akan ngehindar dan anti sama kehadiran aku, tapi kembali ke pertanyaan tadi, kenapa? Apa masalah dia?

Mungkinkah aku buat suatu kesalahan buat dia?

Tapi itu mustahil, sebelum ini aku ngga pernah kenal atau ketemu sekalipun.

Lantas dimana letak kesalahan yang aku buat?

Haah.. mendadak kepalaku sakit gara-gara mikir kesalahan yang aku lakuin ke dia.

Aku pun mutusin buat kembali ke kelas, ketika kakiku melewati ruang perpustakaan mataku melihat dia, anak laki-laki aneh itu berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan. Ada yang aneh sama cara dia berjalan, antara niat dan ngga niat buat masuk ke ruangan itu.

Tapi buat apa aku peduli?

Aku putusin buat kembali ke kelas,berjalan santai dengan tangan masuk ke saku celana.

Tapi rasanya aneh..

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakuin, dan itu bukan kembali ke kelas. Pikiranku mulai membentuk bayang-bayang wajah anak aneh itu. Sepertinya aku harus bisa nyelesein masalah yang ada kaitannya antara aku dan dia.. baru aku bisa berpikir tenang kaya biasanya.

Aku rasa berbalik ke perpustakaan dan ngga ngikutin pelajaran fisika kali ini bukan masalah serius. Aku bisa pelajarin materi itu dengan kemampuan aku sendiri.

Aku mulai masuk ke ruangan penuh buku itu. Sepi. Hening.

Bener juga, siapa yang mau berada di ruangan ini buat ngabisin waktu sama buku-buku kecuali para kutu buku. Budaya membaca udah minim banget buat dilakuin sama para pelajar sekarang.

Kepalaku menoleh ke segala arah,mencari sosok bocah aneh itu. Nihil. Mungkin dia ada di balik lemari-lemari buku di dalam. Dari penampilan dan cara dia berperilaku dia bukan orang yang mau ngabisin waktu di sini buat membaca, bisa kutarik kesimpulan dia mau menyendiri disini. Apa dia lagi ada masalah?

Ngga lama aku mencari, aku lihat dia duduk di lantai dengan wajah tersembunyi di balik lututnya yang menekuk.

Bingo.

Anak ini punya masalah dan memilih menyendiri.

Kakiku hendak bergerak nyamperin dia, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya berat buat melangkah?

Aku berpikir gimana reaksi dia kalau aku amperin dia sekarang, mungkin dia akan menghindar lagi, seperti yang terjadi di toilet, dan tatapan dan raut wajah yang ditujukan setelah melihat kehadiranku itu sangat mengganggu. Aku ngga suka cara dia memandangku.

Saat aku baru melangkah dia mengangkat kepalanya dan lari begitu aja ketika mendapati aku di dekatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku ngejar dia.

[Author PoV]

Furihata berlari lalu berbelok ke barisan lemari yang lain, di belakangnya ada Akashi yang berlari ngejar dia. Furihata mempercepat larinya, dia berbelok ke kanan lalu ke kiri memasuki deretan buku-buku sejaran yang tersusun rapidi lemari-lemari yang tinggi. Akashi tak kalah cepat larinya buat ngejar Furihata.

Furihata bahkan sempat tersandung kakinya sendiri dan hampir terjatuh, namun dengan tekadnya ngga mau ditangkap orang asing itu dia berhasil lari lagi dan berlanjut berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri barisan rak sampai bagian terdalam.

Akashi pun tak kenal menyerah, dia mempercepat larinya. Tangannya terulur kedepan untuk meraih lengan bocah yang dikejarnya. Tiap hampir meraih lengan itu pasti Furihata berbelok tiba-tiba, begitulah kejadian itu berulang-ulang terjadi dan Akashi bertekad ngga mau ngulangin kesalahannya lagi. Dia berhenti mengejar Furihata dan berbelok ke deretan rak buku lain. Furihata ngga menyadari itu.

Dia terus berlari, sebisa mungkin mencari tempat yang Akashi ngga akan menemukannya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan kirinya ketika hendak berbelok ke kanan. Dia yang ngga siap dengan tarikan itu dengan mudahnya di tarik ke salah satu deretan buku kamus-kamus dari berbagai bahasa. Akashi berhasil menangapnya. Orang asing buat Furihata itu kini memegang kedua pundaknya dengan erat. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah akibat kegiatan yang barusan mereka lakukan.

Mendadak cengkraman tangan Akashi mendorongnya ke bawah, memaksa Furihata untuk duduk di lantai. Furihata hanya bisa menurut, dia terlalu lelah untuk melawan atapun kabur. Mata Akashi menatapnya tajam sehingga Furihata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lepasin!" tangan Furihata menghempaskan tangan Akashi yang masih bertengger di pundaknya. Murid baru berambut magenta itu menyusul duduk di hadapanFurihata. Tak membiarkan bocah itu lari lagi.

"Oke, tapi jangan coba buat lari lagi!" Titah Akashi.

Furihata diam, masih melihat kea rah objek lain selain Akashi di depannya. Suasana semakin canggung tercipta di antara mereka.

**Bersambung**

Ah selesai juga ngetik ini, akibat kehilangan ide mendadak jadi updatenya telat banget

Aku mau ucapin makasih banget buat yg review dan dukung buat lanjutin ini, padahal ini aneh banget aku rasa hehe maaf juga gabisa ngetik panjang-panjang karna aku bisanya Cuma segini. Gomen ne

Perlu dilanjut? Atau stop?


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to go home**

**KnB dan semua tokohnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Bisa dibilang Indo!AU, bahasa ngga baku, bisa jadi ooc dan typo**

**AkashixFurihata**

**Dkk**

[Maaf ya updatenya lama banget, serius deh ngga ada ide buat lanjutinnya. Dan makasih buat yang review dan yang mau baca. Aku tau ini aneh banget, keliatan banget kan ini OOC parah? Aku juga ngerasa kok heheh.. ngga papa kan?]

.

.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Sekian detik berlalu, ngga ada satupun yang angkat bicara di antara mereka. Furihata memandangi kumpulan kamus-kamus yang kalau dilihat ngga ada menariknya sama sekali, sedangkan Akashi natap Furihata tanpa henti. Entah apa tujuannya.

'Ngapain sih liatinnya begitu banget?!' Furihata teriak dalam hati.

Furihata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, lama-lama dia ngerasa bosan liat buku-buku tebel itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dilihat di sini selain buku? Ngga mungkin dia natap balik orang di depannya.

"Ehem," Akashi mencoba bersuara, jengah juga ngadepin suasana boring kaya gini. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali natap Furihata, kali ini dia ngga mau terjebak suasana absurd kaya tadi.

"Jadi, bisa kita ngobrol lebih err.. normal?"

"Ngga tau," kurang dari sedetik Furihata langsung balas pertanyaan Akashi.

"Kalau begini, seakan-akan aku itu introgasi kamu, bagaikan jaksa sama terdakwa,"

"Aku jaksa kamu terdakwa," Furihata balas dengan ketus, seketika bikin sebelah alis mata Akashi berdenyut. 'Sabar Akashi sabar' batin Akashi.

Furihata masih ngga mau natap lawan bicaranya. Akashi ngubah cara duduknya dari semula berhadapan dengan Furihata kini bersandar pada salah satu rak, jadi dia menyampingi Furihata. Tangan terlipat di depan dada.

'Cara yang ampuh buat naklukin bocah aneh ini gimana ya?' Akashi membatin lagi. Matanya menyipit natap Furihata dari ujung sepatu sampai ujung rambut. Ngga ada yang spesial. Itu kesimpulan yang Akashi dapat.

Furihata mulai bergerak, cara duduknya juga berubah, dia bersandar di lemari yang bersebrangan dengan lemari di belakang punggung Akashi. kakinya dia biarkan lurus ke depan. Matanya menatap ke lantai putih di bawahnya, mencoba melihat pantulan wajahnya tapi ngga dia dapatkan.

"Kamu bolos pelajaran?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kaya ada perasaan yang ngeganjel dan aku rasa bisa dapat jawabannya di sini,"

"Yaudah, silahkan cari jawabannya," Furihata berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya.

"Aku udah bilang jangan lari lagi!" entah kenapa suara suara Akashi kedengeran lebih tinggi.

"Aku ngga lari. Aku jalan. Serius deh," bocah berambut coklat itu natap Akashi polos. Tangan Akashi terkepal, siap meninju rasanya.

"Maksud aku jangan pergi!"

Furihata duduk lagi. Dia merasa suara Akashi mutlak dia turutin. Raut polosnya masih tertata rapi di wajahnya.

"Nama kamu?"

"Nama?"

"Ya!"

"F-furihata Kouki,"

"Akashi Seijuro'"

"Udah tau," Furihata balas ketus. Dia merasa dirinya aneh, baru beberapa detik dia ngerasa takut sama Akashi dan aneh rasanya barusan dia ngomong dengan ketus ke Akashi.

Dan dibalas, "Oh" oleh manusia di depannya.

"…"

"…"

Lagi-lagi mereka saling diam. Mata Furihata sempat mencuri pandang ke Akashi dan tadaaaaa….. Akashi masih menatap dia tajam. Furihata langsung ciut dibuatnya.

Jari-jarinya memilin ujung dasi, kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua bibirnya kebuka mau bicara tapi ngga ada satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

'Akashi pake sihir apa sih sampe aku ngga bisa berkutik gini?' batinnya sendu.

=4=12=

"Haaaaaaaah!" Furihata mendesah lelah sehabis pelajaran terakhir selesai. Dia langsung menyeret tasnya untuk pulang –tepatnya pulang ke rumah Kuroko. Kalau ada yang Tanya kenapa dia ngga pulang bareng kuroko jawabannya adalah Kuroko lagi kerja kelompok bareng temen sekelasnya.

Dia udah melewati hari yang berat hari ini. Furihata bertekad begitu sampai di rumah –maksudnya rumah Kuroko dia akan langsung mandi di bawah guyuran shower yang dingin, itupun kalau airnya ngga mati. Karena seperti biasa tiap sore air suka mati, silahkan Tanya pihak pdam alasannya.

Furihata berjalan di pinggir trotoar bersama murid-murid sekolahannya dengan tujuan masing-masing. Dia berhenti ketika liat sekelompok murid perempuan berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang berbeda dengan tujuannya sekarang. Dia berbalik mengikuti sekelompok gadis itu, berjalan perlahan-lahan di belakang mereka. Matanya menyusuri tiap jengkal hal-hal yang bisa lihat di sana.

Ini adalah jalan menuju ke rumah lamanya.

Furihata tersenyum. Senyuman yang sendu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan Furihata berhenti tepat di sebelah pohon yang berbatang besar. Dari tempat itu dia bisa melihat tempat tinggalnya dulu. Tempat itu dilihat dari segi mana pun sudah berbeda jauh dari yang terakhir dilihatnya.

Furihata berbalik pergi, dia merasa ngga ada alasan lagi untuk memandangi tempat itu lebih lama lagi.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata menatapnya dari balik jendela gelap.

=4=12=

Furihata lagi malas-malasan di kasur milik Kuroko, sedangkan pemilik sah kasur itu belum pulang. Dia ngerasa bingung mau melakukan apa. Waktu berniat bantuin mamanya Kuroko bersih-bersih rumah, wanita ramah itu langsung melarangnya dan menyuruh Furihata tidur siang.

Bukannya seneng, bocah polos itu malah semakin merasa ngga enak.

dia ambil sebuah buku pelajaran miliknya, tulisan biologi tertera besar di sampulnya.

'Mungkin belajar ngga ada salahnya,' mulailah Furihata membolak-balik halaman buku tebal itu. Satu paragraf dia baca serius, dua paragraph masih serius dan seterusnya dia mulai mual.

'SIAL!' gerutunya di hati. Kebiasaannya kalau membaca buku yang tulisan semua seketika mau muntah.

Dia tutup buku itu lalu di lempar ke sembarang arah.

"Aduh!"

Naasnya Kuroko masuk ke kamarnya dan buku tebal itu menampar telak mukanya. Buku itu akhirnya jatuh di kakinya. Hidungnya terasa nyut-nyutan.

"M-maaf Kuroko!" Furihata bangkit dan menghampiri Kuroko. Dia mengusap hidung bocar datar itu dan..

"ADUUUHH!" sang korban berteriak. Ternyata efek lemparan buku itu mematikan juga.

"Kuroko MAAF MAAF MAAF!" Furihata mengatupkan tangan sambil menunduk nunduk. Dia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Ah, iya, ngga apa-apa," balas Kuroko.

"Beneran ngga papa?"

"Hm," dibalas hanya dengan anggukan. Sejujurnya dalam hati Kuroko tengah meraung-raung kesakitan, tapi dia ngga tega lihat Furihata yang ngerasa bersalah.

Furihata memungut bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kenapa bukunya dilempar-lempar?" Kuroko duduk di tepi kasur dan menarus tasnya di sana. Satu persatu atribut sekolas seperti dasi dan ikat pinggang dia lepas.

Furihata garuk-garuk tengkuknya, "Hehe," dia Cuma bisa cengengesan.

"Pasti ngga kuat belajar lagi," tebakan kuroko ngga salah lagi. Dia tau kalau Furihata paling anti baca buku yang terlalu padat tulisan. Beda sama dia yang bisa baca kumpulan kalimat-kalimat dalm paragraph sebanyak mungkin.

Kuroko beranjak untuk mandi.

=4=12=

Slurp slurp

Di tengah kepadatan kantin Kagami dan Furihata bersaing menjilat-jilat es krim. Siapa yang habis duluan akan dapat traktiran es krim lagi. Furihata dengan semangat menjilati es krim strawberry dengan kombinasi vanilla sedangkan Kagami full coklat.

Tiga orang yang ada di sana sudah malas melihatnya. Kebiasaan lama terulang kembali. Karna sejak smp mereka memang suka melakukan lomba aneh itu. Dulu mereka berlima bersemangat semua –termasuk Kuroko, tapi mata mereka bertiga udah terbuka dan menyadari itu adalah permainan anak-anak.

Mulut kedua orang itu udah belepotan, udah ngga terelakan lagi jiwa kekanakan mereka masih melekat erat.

"Hari ini kita free kan ngga ada tugas kelompok lagi?"Fukuda membuka percakapan di antara mereka bertiga. Kuroko manggut-manggut dan Kawahara masih asik menyedot minuman dingin dari gelasnya. Warna minuman itu orange, mungkin jus jeruk.

"Iya kita bebas!" Kawahara berseru antusias. Kuroko geleng-geleng.

"YOSH MENANG!" Furihata berteriak sambil mengacungkan tempat es krimnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia nyengir lebar ke arah Kagami, murid berbadan paling besar di antara kelimanya itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ngga biasanya dia kalah.

"traktir traktir," Furihata menagih nagih ke arah Kagami dengan gerakan tangan khas orang menagih. Senyum menyebalkan bisa diliat Kagami di muka temannya itu.

"Iya deh," Kagami bangkit menuju toko es krim diikuti temannya yang polos luar biasa itu.

"Pesen aja sepuas lu Furi," kata Kagami, dia berpikir ngga ada salahnya kali-kali baik sama temennya ini, sekalian nebus kesalahannya waktu itu karna dia ngga ada di rumah ketika Furihata datang.

"Thanks!" Furihata senang bukan main. Dia segera mesen es krim strawberry 2 cup.

Setelah itu dia dan Kagami kembali setelah registrasi selesai (?)

Dua cup es krim di pegang di masing-masing tangannya. Dia memandangi es krim dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia kembali duduk di tempatnya dan mulai memakan es krimnya. Satu cup dia letakan di meja dan satunya dia genggam. Matanya terpejam, rasanya nikmat banget bisa makan es krim gratis. Hah dasar tukang gratisan.

"Kagami makasih banget!" Furihata buka matanya buat liat Kagami. Naas. Yang ada di depannya bukan temannya yang badannya tinggi itu, tapi seseorang yang lebih pendek dan punya kesan tersendiri buatnya.

"Kenapa kaget gitu?" suaranya bertanya. Dia Akashi.

"Furi? Lu kenapa?" posisi Kagami yang tadinya di depannya bergeser.

Furihata diem. Es krimnya perlahan-lahan mencair dan mengalir ke tangannya.

**Bersambung**

Hahaha udah dulu ah segini aja, gimana? Stop aja apa dilanjutin? Butuh pendapatmu minna~

Ayo beri dukungan buat Furi biar hidup dia ngga menderita terus!


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to go home**

**KnB dan semua tokohnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Bisa dibilang Indo!AU, bahasa ngga baku, bisa jadi ooc dan typo**

**AkashixFurihata**

**Dkk**

[Happy reading, maaf lama yaa. Sorry ya kalau typo, ini tanpa edit wwkwk]

.

.

"Furi?" Kawahara lambai-lambai di depan muka Furi, dia khawatir anak ini kerasukan.

Furihata mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah, dia salah tingkah, dia merasa konyol. Seharusnya dia ngga begini Cuma gara-gara kemunculan orang itu. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya, "Sebentar mau bersihin tangan!" dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju toilet.

=4=12=

Selama perjalanan pulang Akashi menatap lurus ke depan, pikirannya melayang-layang.

Beberapa hari terakhir pikirannya melayang tertuju ke sosok yang bernama Furihata itu, berapa kali pun dia menangkis pikiran itu maka bayangan itu akan datang lagi dan lagi. Dan Akashi juga merasa sedikit takut, dia tahu kalau yang terjadi sama dia kini akan menjadi rasa yang lebih pada sosok itu. Dan Akashi enggan itu untuk terjadi. Masa lalu lebih baik tidak terulang kan?

Ia acak-acak surainya yang rapi sehingga mulai berantakan ditambah hembusan angin yang kencang.

Ketika ia memasuki rumah ia mendapati mamanya lagi berbincang-bincang dengan dua wanita yang mungkin sebaya dengan mamanya. Haaah mungkin rencana buat arisan, pikir Akashi.

Dia masuk begitu saja ke rumahnya, malas juga bersikap seperti anak baik buat sekarang.

Ia masuki kamarnya, tutup pintu lalu dikuncinya. Entah kenapa dia merasa butuh sendiri untuk berpikir. Pikirannya tidaklah kacau, hanya saja pikirannya terus membuat bayang-bayang yang seharusnya tidak ada di pikirannya. Si 'Furihata' itu susah sekali ia buang dari pikirannya. Tingkahnya yang absurd tiap kedatangannya juga buatnya bingung.

Ia lepas seluruh atribut sekolah sehingga kini ia bertelanjang dada, ia hanya tinggal mengenakan boxer coklat. Diambilnya sebuah minuman kaleng dari kulkas kecil di kamarnya, ia tengguk sedikit demi sedikit sambil duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Kepalanya masih saja membuat bayangan itu.

Tak berapa lama, ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sei?" tak salah lagi mamanya.

"Iya?"

"Bisa ke supermarket?"

"Mau beli apa ma?"

"nanti mama kasih daftar belanjanya,"

Sebagai anak baik mana bisa Akashi menolak permintaan sang mama. Ia lekas memakai celana panjang serta jaket, malas juga dandan terlalu rapi. Saat keluar kamar ia langsung diberikan secarik kertas yang tak lain adalah daftar belanja, ia bergegas pergi dan masih melihat teman-teman mamanya masih berada di rumahnya.

Ia berjalan kaki menuju supermarket karna bisa dibilang tempat itu lumayan dekat. Lagipula sekalian melihat-lihat sekitarnya karna jarang sekali ia keluar rumah kecuali saat sekolah. Matanya memandangi rumah-rumah di sekitar rumahnya, belum pernah ia bertemu dengan tetangganya ataupun anak-anak sebayanya. Apa ada ya yang seumuran dengannya di sini?

Ketika berjalan banyak sekali orang-orang yang dilewatinya tapi tak ada yang dikenalnya satupun, benar-benar pribadi yang tertutup. Heran juga kenapa dia bisa dijadikan ketua kelas di kelasnya. Ia terkikik sendiri mengingat hal aneh itu.

Bangunan besar pusat perbelanjaan sudah terlihat dari tempatnya, Akashi berjalan lebih cepat.

Sampai di sana ia mengambil troli belanja untuk menampung belanjaannya. Ia lihat kertas pemberian mamanya, 'Lumayan banyak juga,' pikirnya.

Pertama-tama ia pergi ke rak-rak detergen dari berbagai merk. Akashi merasa kikuk, karna sepanjang rak-rak itu hanya terlihat wanita-wanita seumuran mamanya. Tidak ada satupun makhluk sejenisnya.

Dengan segenap keberanian ia memasuki kawasan itu dan buru-buru mengambil detergen dan sebagainya yang tertera di kertas itu. Setelah itu pergi. Tidak nyaman menjadi lirikan wanita-wanita yang sudah berumur itu.

Sehabis itu ke tempat yang penuh daging, ada ayam, sapi, ikan, babi (mungkin), serta hewan-hewan seafood lainnya.

"Hmm ayam setengah potong, cumi-cumi seperempat kilo…" sambil jalan Akashi membaca daftar daging yang harus dibeli. Dia ambil daging-daging yang tertera di kertas dan dimasukan ke trolinya. Troli itu didorongnya lagi menuju tempat sayur-sayuran, "Malem ini harus makan sup tahu," gumamnya sebari tangannya ngambil tiga potong tahu putih besar. Dahinya mengkerut, "Kayanya kurang," dia ambil lagi dua potong tahu seukuran sama. Mukanya terlihat bling bling seketika.

Selesai dengan bayam, kol, brokoli dan kawan-kawan serta ngga dilupakan tahu Akashi segera ke tempat dimana cemilan berada. Dia berencana menyimpan buat cemilan belajar atau ketika laper tengah malam.

Biscuit coklat, ciki aneka bentuk dan rasa, stik kecil rasa coklat dan strawberry dan beberapa bungkus permen dia ambil. Sepertinya minuman kaleng juga ngga akan dia lupakan.

"Yang ini aja ya, ngga usah yang mahal-mahal,"

"Jangan gitu, ambil aja yang kamu suka,"

"Tapi sayang duitnya,"

"Ngga mau tau, ambil yang enak dan kamu suka."

Suara percakapan dua orang terdengar tidak asing untuk Akashi, mereka berada di rak sebelah rak tempat Akashi. keliatannya rak dengan deretan susu.

"Yaudah aku ambil satu Kuroko, yang ini,"

Akashi mengintip, ada teman sekelasnya, Kuroko dan sesosok yang membayangi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini. Mereka lagi memilih-milih susu keliatannya. Ada beberapa kotak dan beberapa botol susu dengan rasa coklat dan vanilla. Di tangan milik sesosok bayang-bayang di kepala Akashi juga ada satu botol susu vanilla.

"Masa kamu Cuma satu botol Furi? Aku aja yang botol begini ambil sepuluh, cepet ambil lagi yang banyak!" suara Kuroko sedikit naik.

"T-tapi satu aja cukup, satu botol ini bisa aku minum buat seminggu!" Furi ikut naik suaranya.

"Cepet. Ambil. Atau. Aku. Tendang." Tiap kata mengandung penekanan, meski wajahnya tetep datar. Furihata langsung dibuat ciut seketika.

Akhirnya dia nurut menjadi anak baik. dia ambil beberapa botol lagi dan menaruhnya di troli bersama botol-botol susu milik Kuroko.

"Nah gitu kan enak, jadi adil," Kuroko tersenyum. Yah jarang-jarang dia tersenyum, Furihata seneng juga bisa bikin temannya seneng. Dia juga tersenyum.

Mereka akhirnya mendorong trolinya lagi buat beli beberapa makanan ringan. Dan mereka berpas-pasan dengan Akashi yang kelihatan diam. Mungkin blank.

Kuroko sih biasa aja pas liat Akashi dengan belanjaan, dan Furihata udah keringet dingin siap-siap kabur.

"Lho? Furi? Mau kemana?" Kuroko menyadari kalau kawannya mau pergi.

Furihata mengambil sebotol susu, "A-aku mau tuker rasa strawberry, sebentar ya, kamu duluan aja!" anak itu berlari menjauh, padahal rak susu ada di belakang mereka. Bener-bener pembohong gagal.

"Akashi sendirian?" Kuroko yang bingung mau ngapain akhirnya mengajak Akashi berbicara.

"Ya, keliatannya?" balas Akashi. hatinya panas. Sekali lagi dia merasa bocah aneh itu menjaga jarak dengannya. Apalagi dia begitu santai berdua dengan Kuroko. Gagang troli sampai ia pegang kuat-kuat, mungkin kalau tangannya sepanas lahar, gagang troli itu udah hancur lebur.

Kuroko yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal aneh dari Akashi segera pamit pergi, lebih baik dia nyusul Furihata daripada tetap di situ.

"Furi kemana ya?" gumam Kuroko pelan. Matanya mencari ke segala arah sambil mendorong-dorong troli yang berat. Tapi tak satupun dia ngeliat Furihata diantara orang-orang.

Di sisi lain, Akashi sudah kembali sadar sepenuhnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia cemburu. Ya, cemburu. Percuma dia mengelak. Pokoknya dia cemburu.

c.e.m.b.u.r.u

Ya dia cemburu ngeliat kedekatan dua orang tadi.

Dia mendorong trolinya secepat yang dia bisa, dia yakin Kuroko mencari bocah aneh tadi dan dia harus menemukan bocah aneh itu duluan. Beberapa orang sudah menjadi korbannya saat mendorong troli dengan terburu-buru. Ada yang sampe jatuh malah. Kasihan.

Dia mencari-cari di rak makanan, pakaian sampai rak popok bayi tapi bocah itu ngga terlihat batang hidungnya.

Dari lantai dasar sampai lantai tiga Akashi juga belum nemuin bocah itu. Lantas kemana kah Furihata?

=4=12=

"Kuroko," Furihata yang lelah berkeliling berjalan menghampiri Kuroko yang celingak-celinguk di antara rak-rak sabun.

"Furihata, kemana aja kamu?" dia bertanya, wajahnya masih datar. Kini mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan. Furihata menggigit bibir bawah. Alasan apa yang bisa dia buat untuk Kuroko sekarang?

"Anu.. err.. tadi abis ke toilet," dia menjawab namun tak menatap lawan bicaranya. Ketahuan sekali kau berbohong nak. Kuroko menatap tajam, mungkin mampu melubangi tembok beton supermarket ini.

"Haaaah terserah, udah tukar susunya?"

Anak itu garuk-garuk leher belakangnya. Kuroko yang melihat itu hanya mendesah pasrah. Sudah ia duga kalau temannya ini punya masalah dengan ketua kelas barunya. Makanya dia kabur tadi. Tempo hari juga ketika di kantin.

"Yaudah sekarang kita bayar,"

"huum,"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat pembayaran, dan Akashi diam-diam membuntuti mereka.

'Sial, keduluan Kuroko!' batin Akashi menjerit.

Dia berjalan pelan-pelan, menyembunyikan keberadaannya di antara orang-orang yang berbelanja. Kedua orang di depannya berjalan begitu santai, mereka mengobrol dan juga tertawa. Apa yang mereka obrolkan? Aku juga mau tahu! Batin Akashi kembali berteriak.

Dia beranikan berjalan lebih dekat di belakang mereka.

"Jadi kamu balikin lagi susu yang tadi kamu bawa?" Tanya Kuroko di perjalanan mereka.

Bocah polo situ mengangguk.

"Ish, kamu dihukum ngga boleh tidur di kasur. Malam ini kasur milik aku sendiri."

"APA?!" bukan Furihata yang berteriak tapi Akashi. dia syok mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Semua pengunjung ngga dipedulikannya.

'J-jadi mereka tidur seranjang? D-dan mereka tinggal serumah?!' batinnya menjerit-jerit hebat. Hilang sudah wibawanya kalau dia berteriak serta menjerit sungguhan.

"T-tapi kuroko.."

"Ngga ada tapi-tapian. Malem ini kamu tidur di atas bed cover aja," Kuroko keukeuh ngehukum temennya.

Dan mereka sama sekali ngga melihat dan mendengar Akashi yang merana.

**Bersambung**

A/N : jujur aku seneng banget baca review dari kalian.. pingin buru-buru lanjutin tapi sama sekali ngga bisa ngetik.. gomen ne. ngga bosen aku bilang makasih buat kalian semua, makasih makasih makasiiih banget Lechi! Tanpa kalian AkaFuri ngga akan sampe begini *alaydeh* padahal tulisan ini rasanya ngga bagus sama sekali tapi seneng deh masih mau baca T.T

Kaya biasa aku nanya, apa ini dilanjut atau nggak? Semuanya tergantung kalian kawan hehehe

Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to go home**

**KnB dan semua tokohnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Bisa dibilang Indo!AU, bahasa ngga baku, bisa jadi ooc dan typo, Shounen-ai**

**AkashixFurihata**

**Dkk**

[lama banget udah ngga update, semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca. Maaf kalau pendek]

Happy Reading

.

.

Makan malam baru aja selesai dan Akashi dimasakin masakan kesukaannya oleh sang mama. Tapi semua berubah menjadi hambar ketika pikirannya kacau balau.

Tahu-tahu berbentuk dadu 'imut' yang memanggil-manggil buat dimakan dia abaikan, biasanya makan 3 sampai 5 mangkuk pun dia jabanin.

'bener-bener deh kacau, ini bukan aku yang biasanya!' batinnya mengeluh.

Di depannya mama Akashi bisa nangkep sinyal-sinyal aneh dari anaknya, bahkan Akashi ngga nyadar kalau daritadi mamanya natap dia, "Cinta kamu ditolak ya, Sei?"

Petir nyambar langsung ke jantungnya.

"M-maksud m-mama apa?" _sial kenapa harus gagap?!_ Batinnya meraung ngga jelas.

Tangannya aja bergetar sampe kuah sup tahu di atas sendoknya berjatuhan lagi ke mangkuk, mamanya udah melipat kedua tangan di dada kaya minta penjelasan. Akashi nelen ludah berat.

"Sikap kamu dari pulang sekolah aneh, bener ya cinta kamu ditolak?"

Akashi mau gebrak meja, tapi dia gamau dicap durhaka dan masuk neraka. Jadi dia batalin niat itu.

"Maaf kalau sikap Sei aneh ma. Tapi bukan karna cinta, Cuma masalah –" _masalah apa ya?!_ Sempet-sempetnya dia ngambil jeda buat ngebatin. Sedetik kemudian, " –Masalah lomba kebersihan kelas ma. Anak-anak di kelas pada jorok. Sei jadi pusing ngurusnya."

_Bingo! Akashi Seijuro emang yang terjenius!_

Dalam hati dia bersorak. Kalau bisa mau lompat-lompat juga rasanya.

Dan makan malam itu dia tutup dengan kejeniusan atau sebutan lainnya ngibulin mamanya.

=4=12=

[Furihata PoV]

Sehabis belajar dan minta bantuan Kuroko ngerjain pr aku ngabisin waktu minum susu. Jangan Tanya aku sama siapa, aku sendirian aja di kamar Kuroko karna dia lagi di ruang keluarga. Please, jangan hujanin pertanyaan kenapa aku ngga gabung, karna jawabannya jelas, mereka pasti butuh privasi.

Dan kenapa aku minta bantuan Kuroko buat ngerjain pr? Jawabannya bukan karna aku bodoh terus Kuroko pinter. Cuma aku ngga pernah nikmatin waktu belajar di kelas, jadi segampang dan semenyenangkan apapun pelajaran, itu semua ngga akan masuk ke otak aku.

_Akashi Seijuro_

Aku mau jedotin kepala ke besi kasur. Kenapa otakku yang sekarang rada-rada ini tiba-tiba mikirin sebuah nama yang tabu itu?

"Ya ini gila banget. Pasti karna orang itu selalu muncul disaat aku ngga mau liat dia makanya aku jadi gini," buru-buru aku ngabisin susu di gelas dan beranjak tidur. Menyisakan sedikit ruang di sebelah untuk Kuroko.

=4=12=

[Akashi PoV]

PARAH!

Ini semua makin kacau.

Apa seorang 'Akashi Seijuro' bisa berubah jadi ngga waras Cuma gara-gara temennya si tripek Kuroko?

Mungkin kalian penasaran apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang.

Pagi tadi aku bangun dengan keadaan menghenaskan, hampir seluruh kaus yang aku pakai tidur basah seluruhnya, ini bukan karna aku ngompol atau diguyur. Ini semua karna sebuah mimpi yang dateng ngga terduga.

Mimpi itu bahkan masih terngiang jelas sampai sekarang. Jika ada yang meminta aku bercerita apa yang aku mimpikan aku menolaknya. Menghilangkannya aja susah, apalagi disuruh cerita? Sama aja aku harus mengingat itu semua lagi.

Sekian menit berkelana di pikiranku sendiri sekarang aku udah sampe di depan gerbang sekolah, di sanalah aku melihat Kuroko dan sosok itu, sosok bocah aneh yang menghantui aku semalaman.

Dia melihatku,

"TARZAN?!"

Aku melongo, bukannya seharusnya aku yang teriak begitu? Lantas kenapa dia yang teriak? Habis itu kabur pula ke kelasnya. Kuroko pun hanya bisa bertampang datar dan berjalan ke kelas tanpa mempedulikanku.

=4=12=

[Furihata PoV]

Sumpah demi kecoak yang Kuroko gepengin tadi pagi, aku ngga kuat. Begitu liat mukanya si Ak –siapalah namanya, aku ngga bisa nahan buat teriak. Kejadian semalem langsung terngiang-ngiang bagaikan adegan terseru dari sebuah film. Tapi itu bukan bagian terseru! Itu Cuma sebuah mimpi konyol yang dateng ngga diundang.

Intinya,

Di mimpi itu aku kaya jalan di sebuah hutan, di sana aku jalan sendirian tanpa tujuan pasti mau kemana. Tiba-tiba aku sampai di depan sebuah gua yang gelap, aku yang penasaran nyoba masuk ke dalem buat mastiin apakah ada sesuatu di sana atau ngga, tiba-tiba..

Sesuatu yang mengerikan muncul.

Sesosok orang berpakain layaknya tarzan ngedeketin aku, secara spontan aku ketakutan. Bukan karna dia tarzan atau apa. Tapi yang mengerikannya sosok tarzan itu adalah si mengerikan Akashi Seijuro!

Dan yang makin buat aku merinding adalah waktu dia jalan makin deket ke arah aku, langsung aku ngambil langkah mundur buat berjaga-jaga. Tapi dia makin lama semakin mendekat dan aku ngga bisa diem aja dan langsung lari.

Setelah diliat lagi ternyata ditangannya itu ada sebuah pemukul, bayangin aja pemukul kayu yang biasa dibawa manusia purba, kurang lebih begitu. Gimana aku ngga takut? Gimana kalau aku tewas dipukul?

Kurang lebih begitu mimpi aku semalem.

Aku ngga peduli ketika aku berteriak histeris di depan dia. Aku masih takut. Takut seandainya dia bakal mukul aku beneran, meskipun itu ngga mungkin sih.

Tapi ya mau gimana, otakku udah terlanjur ke program takut sama sesosok Akashi.

[Normal Pov]

Sayangnya Furihata ngga tahu kalau sesungguhnya Akashi juga memimpikan hal yang kurang lebih sama. Hanya saja di mimpi lelaki magenta itu Furihata tidaklah mengejar sambil membawa-bawa pemukul. Yang pasti hanya Akashi dan Tuhan saja yang tahu pasti bagaimana Furihata di mimpi itu.

**Bersambung**

A/N : Konbanwa Minna-san, lama banget ngga update cerita aneh ini, udah berapa bulan ya? Pokoknya lama lah. Kemaren bener-bener WB akut sampe ngga mood nulis sama sekali, untungnya sekarang moodnya balik lagi ehehe..

Thanks sangat-sangat buat semuanya yang memberi respon dan meninggalkan jejak.

Lanjut or Discontiue?

Yozorra..


End file.
